Neko, Neko Tsuna es un neko?
by Nuvys568
Summary: Tsuna lleva varios días con mal presentimiento, algo no esta bien y este lo sabe, suspira pesadamente teniendo su hiper intuición resonando, pero que es este presentimiento? y por que es que siempre las cosas extrañas le pasan a el? Yaoi-Nekos
1. Chapter 1

Autora: Nuvys568

Parejas: -

Genero: Romance/¿Humor?/Familia.

Rating: M.

Summary: Tsuna lleva varios días con mal presentimiento, algo no esta bien y este lo sabe, suspira pesadamente teniendo su hiper intuición resonando, pero que es este presentimiento? y por que es que siempre las cosas extrañas le pasan a el?

Advertencia: Esta historia es yaoi , clasificación M, aun no bien establecidas(ideas?) OoC y Semi- AU

Disclaimer: KHR pertenece a Akira Amano-sensee~

Narración.

-acciones.-

"pensamientos"

* * *

**NUVYS568**

**PRESENTA**

**Neko, Neko...Tsuna es un Neko!?**

**Cap 1**

Por alguna razón aquel día era muy fuera de lo comun, o esto es lo que el castaño había sentido, algo, algo estaba muy diferente, para su mala suerte como odiaba tener razón!

Ese dia, ese dichoso dia...iba a ser el dia mas peligroso para su despertar de lo mas extraño. Tsuna habia uhmmm como se le diria asi un pesimo presentimiento sobre algo, no estaba muy seguro pero desde que no observo a su tirano y espartano tutor supo que algo no iba bien, se levanto de la cama y se estiro, observo a su alrededor y noto algo singular.

_mamá y los demas estan muy callados_

sentencio el castaño mientras iba al baño para lavar su rostro y quitar todo signo de peresa en su rostro, cuando iba a secar su rostro frente al espejo lo noto...

Allí entre su cabello castaño y alborotado...dos orejas de gatos que se movian como antes escuchando cualquier sonido, Tsuna aun no se la creia, llevo sus manos a sus "orejas" y se sorprendió al tener un tacto esto no podia estar pasando! Grito a todo pulmon para despues girarse y ver que tras este habia una cola ligeramente delgada y de color cafe que se movía de un lado a otro.

Porque! Porque los dioses me castigan! Ahora Tsuna tenia algo en claro su vida era la mas patetica y que hasta los dioses se burlaban de el.

Tsuna corrio hasta su cuarto y se volvio a ver en el espejo, sus orejas estaban ahora caida y hacia atras, su cola solo se movia ocacionalmente.

_Esto no puede ser, por que a mi!?_

* * *

Tsuna quien acariciaba sus orejitas mientras lloraba frente al espejo ya no sabia que coño hacer, fue cuando escucho un ruido en la parte de abajo, o mas bien el timbre, alguien tocada a su casa, rápidamente se coloco el uniforme escondió su nueva cola, y sus orejas las bajo para esconderlas en su cabello. Corrió por las escaleras y por alguna extraña razón no cayo, mas bien bajo agilmente sin lesionarse.

Tsuna abrio la puerta y alli ante el estaba Gokudera con una gorra de color rojo sobre sus cabellos, en su rostro extrañamente se presentaba un rubor, y Gokudera miraba con paranoia la calle por la cual habia llegado.

_Gokudera-kun?_

Dijo casi en un susurro el castaño. Pero el peliplateado le escucho fuerte y claro, tomo a su Juudaime de los hombros y lo empujo hacia dentro de la morada de este, tal fue el susto por la accion del otro que sin darse cuanta sus orejas una vez mas estaban fuera.

_Gokudera-kun que pasa!?_

_Juudaime yo...yo..._

cuando el peliblanco miro a su lider sus ojos de abrieron con sorpresa, llevo sus manos a las pequeñas orejas de neko que salian de la cabellera de su amado Juudaime.

_Juudaime...usted tambien?_

_eh?_

Tsuna se quedo es shock ante lo dicho, la verdad no esperaba que el otro al descubrir este nuevo secreto y actuara tan tranquilo, pero cuando su amigo retiro la gorra roja de su cabeza este pudo vizualizar unas lindas orejas de neko del color del cabello contrario, ahora fue Tsuna quien toco las orejas contrarias.

_Gokudera-kun por que ambos tenemos orejas y cola de neko?_

pregunto el castaño con un ligero sonrojo pintado en su rostro.

_Juudaime no estoy seguro pero...a usted le van muy bien las orejas_

Tsuna que no podia estar mas rojo, ahora ya no cambia duda moriria de la verguenza.

_Gokudera-kun...n-no digas eso, yo-yo no creo que me vallan bien, e-es mas siento que me veo raro con esto_

_Pero a Juudaime todo le va bien, seve realmente bien Juudaime asi que no debe sentirse avergonzado_

Decia con mucho animo y orgullo el peli plateado al ver a su querido lider igual que en su situacion.

_Gokudera-kun tu sabes porque estamos de esta forma? Digo...por que ambos estamos con orejas y cola de neko?*sonrojo*_

_No lo se Juudaime, pero quien halla hecho esta broma me las pagara de eso debe estar seguro, nadie se burla de juudaime!_

Ambos chicos se observaron un momento para despues sorprenderse ante el timbre de la residencia Sawada, la voz al otro lado le indicaba que era Yamamoto y claro que no le dejaria verles en esa situacion tan vergonzosa. Ambos ocultaron sus orejas y una vez mas abrieron la puerta alli estaba el moreno con una sonrisa, ambos chicos miraron la cabeza del contrario pero, nada no habian orejas sobre la cabeza de su amigo.O eso fue lo que ambos pudieron detectar.

_Buenos dias Tsuna, Gokudera, me sorprende verte tan temprano jajajajaja me ganaste_

_claro que si idiotal del beisbol como crees que dejaria a Juudaime contigo hahahahaha -rei nerviosamente-_

_bi-bien chicos ya es tarde debemos apresurarnos no?_

dijo el castaño tratando de sonar lo mas normal posible, yamamoto les observo con una sonrisa y toma a ambos chicos del brazo comenzando a salir del pórtico de la casa de Tsuna.

_vamos entonces se nos hace tarde y no queremos que hibari se enoje o si?_

dijo el moreno mientras los otros rogaban por no ser descubiertos por su amigo, Tsuna moriria de la verguenza y Gokudera se saldria de control y atacaria a mas de alguna persona.

_Friky del beisbol sueltanos que no somos ningunos idiotas para caminar con tu ayuda!_

le recrimino el peliplateado mientras apartaba su mano del agarre. Tsuna solo sonrio y yamamoto entendio que era hora de soltarle, a los pocos minutos que estos aun iban hacia el instituto escucharon el timbre de Namimori chuu, este era el primero, si no llegaban antes del tercero cierto prefecto loco les atacaria, sin mas los tres se echaron a correr entrando justo antes del tercer tiembre, pero era ahora cuando no miraban al azabache y en vez de este era kusakabe el que les recibia, le dio una leve reprimenda.

_Gokudera Hayato las gorras estan prohibidas en el instituto, no entraras al instituto portandola, retirala, ese no es el uniforme!_

dijo el vice presidente del temible comite disiplinario, Gokudera comenzo a gritar diciendo que el hacia lo que queria y que si deseaba quitarle la gorra que lo intentara, tras aquel escandalo en la entrada, aparecio el azabache.

_Gokudera Hayato, por faltar a las reglas, te mordere hasta la muerte!_

dijo el azabahce ya con sus tonfas en posicion, pero todos quedaron sorprendidos, algo sobre la cabeza de temible prefecto se movia, eran...eran acaso orejas de neko!?

_hiiiii! Hibari-san tambien tiene orejas!?_

grito el castaño al escuchar esto todos le voltearon a ver, Tsuna se puso rojo ya que habia gritado demaciado alto y por dios si no le habian oido al otro lado del instituto seria un maldito milagro.

_herbivoro que quieres decir con tambien?*pregunto molesto el azabache viendo como este caminaba hacia los demas guardianes*_

_yo...yo solo quiero de-decir que..uhmmmm_

_tu bastardo no te atrevas a tocar a juudaime!_

grito el guardian de la tormenta mientras se ponia frente a Tsuna para defender le, un golpe de parte de las tonfas fue lo que recibio el peli plateado, este lo esquivo pero su gorra salio volando dejando ver tambien unas lindas orejas de gato.

_jajajajajaja gokudera no sabia que tenias esos fetiches_

_no los tengo maldicion, me desperte con ellas, y no soy el unico juudaime tambien tiene!_

Tsuna se puso palido al escuchar lo que gritaba su amigo, pero todos voltearon a Tsuna esperando una reaccion de su parte.

_go-Gokudera-kun...no vuelvo a confiarte un secreto_

dijo el castaño para cubrir su boca rapidamente, "no, no puede ser yo acabo de decir lo que pensaba" tanto fue la sorpresa que alli entre el cabello castaño salia dos orejas cafes con un ligero color rosa en la parte de adentro.

_hiiiiiiii, lo siento, lo siento_

_hahahahaha que divertido, yo crei que era el unico_

dijo riendo el moreno mientras sonreia y dejaba salir sus orejas.

_pero que demonios porque debemos tener estas orejas en la cabeza!*llora*_

_Sawada Tsunayoshi tu..., arregla esto o te mordere hasta la muerte._

_pero yo no tengo nada que ver! Que no me ves afectado a mi tambien! Hibari-san deja de culparme por todo!_

una vez mas Tsuna llevo sus manos en la boca, eso era un pensamiento ni siquiera tenia el valor de llevarle la contraria y ahora le decia eso.

_Sawada Tsunayoshi, por faltarme el respeto, te mordere hasta la muerte_

dijo hibari mientras comenzaba a atacar a Tsuna.

_hiiiiii que alquien me ayude!_

_kufufufufu valla, valla un lindo gatito me e encontrado_

apareciendo en una niebla caracteristica de Guardian de la Niebla este aparecio ante ellos, mas dos orejas de color azulado y una cola que se movia de lado a lado.

_segun parece ahora no soy el unico gatito por aqui._

dijo con burla el guardian antes de comenzar a atacar a Hibari teniendo un maximo encuentro entre guardianes, yamamoto molestaba a gokudera quien tenia un sonrojo en su rostro debido a la verguenza. Tsuna trataba de pensar que demonios pasaba y por que todos tenian orejas?..

_ahwww tal vez fue eso!?_

dijo el castaño con asombro al recordar un dato importante sobre lo que les habia sucedido, aunque aquello habia sido un sueño segun el, ahora era cuando veia los frutos de su poca importancia a sus premoniciones o sueños astrales, de verdad que no sabia que seria lo mejor.

_Tsunayoshi-kun tu sabes que paso?_

dijo el peli azul mientras mostraba una escalofriante sonrisa de cheshire en su rostro.

_bu-bueno yo crei que fue un sueño, pu-puesto que Byakuran salia en el,y-y Uni-chan._

_eh!?-todos-_

_bue-buen e-es que ha-hace unos dias yo-yo tuve un sueño extraño donde salian ambos y uhmmmm_

_deja de tartamudear y dilo de una maldita vez!_

_hiiiii ...ellos me dijeron que esto pasaria, que era una especie de prueba y y para desa- deshacernos de ellas hay-hay*se pone rojo*_

_que hay que hacer Tsuna?*sonrie yamamoto*_

_juudaime que debemos hacer?_

_apresurate herbívoro

_kufufufufu dinoslo ahora!_

_hay-hay*toma aire* perder la virginidad!_

Tsuna se puso mas rojo si es que era posible, todos le miraban con los ojos abiertos, habrian escuchan bien, deberia perder la virginidad para estar sin orejas!? Eso era un maldito chiste verdad!?

_explicate mejor herbivoro!_

dijo molesto el azabache mientras afilaba la mirada.

_yuni y Byakuran decidieron hacer esta prueba para revelar los sentimientos de cada uno de nosotros, y para esto estan las orejas y la cola y uhmmm ellos dijeron que si queriamos desacernos de ellas abria que perder la virginidad...y estas se caerian sola_

_thchhh que molesto_

_Son unos malditos locos! por que los malditos dioses me odian!-llora-_

Todos se quedaron viendo al castaño era su imaginación a Tsunayoshi se miraba mas violable de lo habitual...o si...aquellas mejillas sonrojas, las orejitas y la cola valla que al castaño le iban ese tipo de cosas...en ese momento algo se les paso a la mayoría de ellos por la mente.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi sera mio"

Tsuna subió la mirada y allí ante su asombro casi todos le miraban con lujuria en sus ojos, pero en vez de su típico grito y se tratar de excusarse por no entender este simplemente salio corriendo evitando de forma cool(?) a cada uno de ellos.

_Son...unos pervertidos!...pero si me desean...deben ganarme de una forma justa_

dijo el castaño para asombro de todos y digo todos.

Subió la vista y sin necesidad de las píldoras este tenia sus ojos naranjas pero no habían signos de sus llamas características del cielo.

_Saben lo que dicen de los gatos no?... estos dicen y hacen lo que quieren pues me tomare muy personal ese dicho, y quien me gane dejare que pierda sus orejas...conmigo_

Tras decir esto salio corriendo adentrándose en el instituto.

_kufufufufu eso estará interesante_

_juu...juudaime!-va tras el-_

_Jajajajajaja...bien ahora quedamos nosotros 3-dice con una sonrisa la cual cambia por una mirada seria-_

_wao te pondrás serio en esto Yamamoto Takeshi?-prepara sus ton fas-_

_kufufufu así que nos pelearemos por Tsunayoshi?-hace aparecer su tridente-_

_se equivocan...solo les diré que...Gokudera es mio..._

Hibari y Mukuro se asombraron ante la revelación mas este no les dejo decir algo mas puesto que comenzaba a irse.

_Por cierto...a Tsuna nunca le ha gustado que peleen, gánense puntos no peleando...hahahahaha si pueden_

Yamamoto se fue y Hibari y Mukuro suspiraron, hibari guardo sus ton fas y miro a Mukuro unos momentos.

_Por hoy no te haré nada ya que las clases ya comenzaron pero... no quiero verte en mi instituto Mukuro Rokudo_

_Kufufufu Ave-kun no seria mas... No estés cerca de mi presa?_

_Tsk...solo lárgate..._

_Kufufufu solo no olvides que...yo ya tengo a mi presa tambien_

Dijo Mukuro en un tono bastante burlón se acerco al azabache pero ya sin su arma y sin darle pista o algo este le muerde una de las orejitas al azabache

_nos veremos luego ave...digo...Neko-kun kufufufufufufufu_

Mukuro se envolvió en su característica niebla justo cuando Kyoya lanzo una de sus ton fas directo a su cabeza, llevo su mano hacia su oreja de neko y se sonrojo, esta maldita prueba seria difícil.

* * *

Fin

aclaraciones:

-Yuni y Byakuran planearon todo para que los guardianes por fin digan lo que sienten los unos a los otros.

-Las orejas y colas son hipersensibles al tacto por lo que Kyoya se ruborizo tras ser mordido en esa zona por mukuro.

-Tsuna estará cambiando de personalidad como si fuese un gato de dócil a hostil, de perezoso a agil, Tsuna tendrá muchos cambios XD

Díganme que les pareció XDDD agradeceré cualquier Comentario negativo o positivo XDDD


	2. Chapter 2

Autora: Nuvys568

Parejas:

Genero: Romance/¿Humor?/Familia.

Rating: M+.

Summary: Tsuna lleva varios días con mal presentimiento, algo no esta bien y este lo sabe, suspira pesadamente teniendo su hiper intuición resonando, pero que es este presentimiento? y por que es que siempre las cosas extrañas le pasan a el?

Advertencia: Esta historia es yaoi , clasificación M, aun no bien establecidas(ideas?) OoC y Semi- AU

Disclaimer: KHR pertenece a Akira Amano-sensee~

Narración.

-acciones.-

"pensamientos"

* * *

**NUVYS568**

**PRESENTA**

**Neko, Neko Tsuna es un Neko?**

**Cap 2**

Tsuna tras entrar al instituto comenzó a correr sin importar si los del consejo de disciplina le decían mas, este solo llevaba en su rostro una sonrisa una tanto extraña, se detuvo frente a los baños y tras pensarlo un momento este entro y se vio al espejo, las orejas eran demasiado visibles para cualquiera que pudiese verle, y no andaba de ganas de ser insultado es mas el seria quien terminaría molestando a uno que otro, después de todo, "un gato hace lo que quiere" pensó para volver a sonreír mientras frente al espejo este arreglaba sus cabellos para ocultar sus nuevas orejitas.

Gokudera seguía corriendo hacia un buen rato no veía a su querido juudaime, pero fue cuando escucho una singular risita y con algo de temor entro a los baños allí vio a Tsuna aun con los ojos en color naranja pero este reía muy parecido a Mukuro?... Bueno estaba riendo como si no pasara nada, aun cuando sus nuevas acciones le tenían asombrado.

_ju-juudaime?_

_gokudera-kun?_

Ambos chicos se quedaron viendo un rato y fue cuando Tsuna comenzó a reírse a carcajadas, Gokudera solo sonrió y luego sin poder evitarlo comenzó a reír de la misma forma de Tsuna.

_Gokudera-kun, lamento meterte siempre en estas situaciones extrañas..._

_eh? Claro que no juudaime, esto no es su culpa si no de aquellos dos y la prueba, esta en la que estamos._

_si pero yo lo sabia, asi que la cosa era prepararnos psicologicamente antes.-sonríe- nee Gokudera-kun... Crees que lo que hizo con respecto a controlar a a Kyoya y Mukuro esta bien?_

_bueno a decir verdad,...creo que es algo riesgo so pero...juudaime esta seguro de que esa es la cura?_

_si... Lo recuerdo, ambos se rieron y después llegaron a esa conclusión debemos perder la virginidad para que las orejas y cola desaparezcan .. Extraño, pero dios no me quiere y sigue probando mi cordura._

_uhmmm juudaime..._

_si?_

_yo..._

Gokudera no pudo terminar sus palabras al ver que alguien mas entraba a los baños junto a ambos chicos, pero se tranquilizo un poco al ver que era Yamamoto quien entraba.

_hey chicos les buscaba_

dijo feliz Yamamoto entrando a los baños y este movía sus orejitas.

_oh, siento haberte dejado atrás Yamamoto-dijo Tsuna con una sonrisa-_

_eso me recuerda... Yamomoto como escondiste tus orejas?-pregunto Gokudera curioso-_

_oh eso es fácil..-sonríe des preocupadamente-_

_friki del béisbol dilo de una vez!_

_jajajajaja bueno, use esto-saca se su pantalón un cita adhesiva- a mi me funciono, aunque la verdad creo que si vamos así a clases sera divertido_

_ni creas!-al unisono-_

Dijeron Tsuna y Gokudera a la vez, podía ser que su amigo no supiera que era la vergüenza pero el simple hecho de tener aquella orejas ya les hacia querer morir de la vergüenza-

_jajajajajaja bien, bien, pero seria divertido estar así_

_friki del béisbol tu puedes no tener vergüenza pero en cuanto a mi y juudaime si tenemos-sonrojo- odio estas orejas_

Tsuna miro a Gokudera y sonrió y se acerco al peli plateado tomando sus orejas e inclinando las hacia abajo unas cuantas veces mientras mantenía una linda sonrisa.

_puedes mantenerlas así?_

_a.. así como?-sonrojo-_

_ya sabes inclinadas hacia abajo, para que no se noten. Así como las tengo en este momento yo._

Tsuna levanta y baja sus orejas mostrando le a Gokudera su gran habilidad para manejar estas nuevas orejas.

Yamamoto solo observaba la cercanía del castaño a su lindo nekito peli plateado pero mantenía tanto su distancia como su sonrisa.

Gokudera miro las orejas del castaño y comenzó a imitar el movimiento de tal forma que sus orejas de neko ahora quedaban abajo y ocultos entre sus cabellos, este sonrió emocionado al ver que no se notaba y abrazo a Tsuna.

_gracias juudaime_

_no te preocupes Gokudera-kun, eso me recuerda...tenemos que ir a clases ya perdimos 2 con todo esto de la broma de Yuni y Byakuran_

_eh? claro si juudaime quiere ir a clases iremos..._

_jajajajaja en ese caso demonos prisa_

Al salir de los baños el color de ojos de Tsuna volvió a aquel lindo color café o chocolate como decía su madre, al estar de esta forma Tsuna solo podía pensar en que demonios había hecho y por que solo el cambiaba de personalidad.

Los chicos salieron de los baños ya controlando la aparición de sus orejas, les seria incomodo pero por lo menos no serian molestados, o mas bien solo el, ya que Gokudera mataría a alguien si se reían de el y por otra parte estaba Yamamoto que solo se reiría pero una vez mas pensó en sus otros guardianes, Hibari y Mukuro se veían muy...o mas bien mas atractivos no? Tsuna suspiro perdido en sus pensamientos, estaba distraído viendo por la ventana, el solo pensar que sus amigos eran atractivos y el con su cara de niña y sus grandes ojos eran algo un tanto molesto.

Las primeras clases terminaron y Tsuna junto a sus dos mejores amigos se decidieron a ir a la azotea a comer y de paso si Hibari Kyoya tomaba su siesta en aquel lugar este le pediría disculpas, eso de querer manipularle para ver si le violaba o no? Era demasiado riesgoso para su salud física y mental.

Tsuna miro a sus amigos comer tranquilamente cuando una vez mas sus ojos cambiaron de color a un naranja brillante.

_ díganme...ya pensaron con quien perderán su virginidad? Kukukuku_

Gokudera que bebía su jugo ante tal pregunta escupió todo y sus cara se puso de lo mas roja, dejando salir una vez mas sus orejitas.

Yamamoto se quedo un momento como piedra para despues sonreir y reir nerviosamente.

_ya veo que Yamamoto ya tiene a alguien en mente kukukuku_

_Tsuna...e...eso como lo sabes?_

_super intuición, y esta persona tiene alguna idea sobre tu plan?_

_bueno...-mira unos momentos a gokudera- no creo_

Tsuna por fin cayo , a Yamamoto le gustaba Gokudera, bueno lo había sospechado mas nunca creyó que el azabache estuviera pensando en aprovechar la "situación" a su ventaja.

Aunque recordando las palabras de Reborn, Yamamoto era un asombroso chico, con un grandioso instinto asesino, ademas estaba el ranking de Fuuta donde le ponía en el 3 lugar.

_Yamamoto... _

El nombrado alzo la vista y sonrió, Tsuna sonrió también y miro unos segundos al peli plateado quien limpiaba su camisa del jugo y se encontraba distraído.

_si quieres te puedo ayudar a tener oportunidades, kukukuku_

Las orejas de Tsuna salieron una vez mas mientras una sonrisa rival a la de Mukuro aparecía en su rostro.

Yamamoto solo pensó este Tsunayoshi da miedo, pero también no podría desperdiciar esa oportunidad y mas que Tsuna por fin se daba cuenta de lo ocurrido con respecto a sus sentimientos.

_acepto_

_kukukuku eso es genial. Bien en ese caso-ve a Gokudera- oh rayos! olvide que tenia que encontrarme con Reborn! Hiii... Gokudera, Yamamoto debo ir o Reborn me hará entrenar mas, nos vemos después en el salón!_

Antes de salir corriendo este le guiño el ojo a Yamamoto para que aprovechara pero antes de abandonar por completo la terraza este sonrió y con un gesto acaricio sus orejas indicándole algo a Yamamoto, este asintió pero en si no había entendido nada de lo que su amigo trato de decirle.

Ahora Tsuna sonrió perversamente en lo que tomaba rumbo hacia cierta oficina.

* * *

**Mientras en cierta base (Kokuyo Land)**

_tchh esto es molesto, pero a la vez interesante, me pregunto que estarán haciendo esos lindos nekitos kufufufufufufu_

_Mu...Mukuro-sama?_

_ocurre algo Chrome-chan?_

_yo...Mukuro-sama le gustan ese tipo de cosas?_

_cosas?_

La peliazul se sonroja y desvía la mirada, se sentia algo nerviosa por estar cerca del peli azul, y mas ahora que aquella orejitas azules o que sobresalían de su cabeza le hacían ver mas o mas bien sumamente mas atractivo y lindo.

_me...me refiero a las orejas y cola de neko_

_..._

_e..este lo siento, pe..pero no pude resistir el preguntar,-reverencia- lo siento Mukuro-sama..._

_esta bien, pero dime...como me veo? Kufufufufufu me veo raro?_

Nagi se sonrojo mas si es que era posible, ante la pregunta la chica levanta la vista y niega rotundamente con la cabeza para bajar la mirada y jugar con sus dedos antes de volver a alzar la vista.

_Nukuro-sama se ve muy bien de neko-sonrojo-_

_oya, oya gracias querida Chrome, me alegro que te guste mi nueva apariencia kufufufufu_

_pe...pero por que de neko?_

_kufufufufu eso es un secreto Nagi-chan-sonrió-

* * *

**En Namimori Chuu:**

Mientras tanto Tsuna se dirigia hacia la oficina de Hibari mientras llevaba una sonrisa un tanto extraña sobre su rostro, se detuvo por fin frente a las puertas del consejo disciplinario y sonrio, toco y tras recibir un caracteristico

_hmn_

Tsuna entro al salón para ser observado por el prefecto.

_ herbívoro... Que quieres?_

_yo? Interesante forma de decirlo_

_Sawada Tsunayoshi si sigues estorbando con mi trabajo no dudare en morderte hasta la muerte_

_jo~ y por que no lo haces... Kuro-neko?_

_wao... Dime herbívoro, realmente deseas probar mis ton fas ,no?_

Hibari con una mirada afilada observo al castaño que no temblaba, ni parecía ser un animal inofensivo y lindo ese Tsunayoshi frente a el... Era un omnivoro, muy interesante. Hibari sonrió y se acerco al castaño.

Miestras Tsuna solo le observaba fijamente manteniendo sus hermoso ojos naranjas fijos en el hermoso rostro de su guardián, pero viendo que su guardián parecía estar distraído este prefirió sacar el tema a relucir.

_dime Hibari-san ... Ya pensaste en alguien?_

_se podría decir que si_

Dijo el azabache mientras acorralaba a Tsuna contra su escritorio

_y tu?_

_uhmmm tengo en mente demaciados-rie- pero..._

Tsuna saco su cola y con un leve golpesito de esta, Tsuna toco la punta de la nariz del mayor.

_ya sabes como ganar en mi juego?_

_-sonrie- asi que seguiras con el juego?_

_claro despues de todo sera emocionante, no crees?_

Hibari comenzaba a acercarse al menor y justo cuando este le iba a robar un beso, cierto carnívoro apareció.

_Ciaussu_

Dijo el pequeño arcobaleno que entraba por la ventana con ayuda del helicóptero Leon.

_bebe_

Musito molesto el azabache en lo que afilaba la vista para observarle, mientras Tsuna ni se inmutaba ante la presencia de su tutor.

_Tsuna...Hibari...por que tienen orejas de neko?_

Tsuna sonrió ante la pregunta de su tutor y simplemente le informo cierta parte de lo ocurrido. Claro que omitiendo su ahora nuevo jueguito de violación(XDDD)

_Yuni y Byakuran son responsables de esto -sonríe- ... Ellos decidieron realizar una prueba y este fue el resultado-mueve sus orejas- así que debemos estar un tiempo de esta forma._

_Byakuran y Yuni? Eso es extraño...salta y se para en el escritorio de Hibari_

_solo eso a ocurrido?_

_relativamente si-rie- oh si!-dice con clara emoción el castaño-, según parece cambio de personalidad, eso lo hace mas divertido no, Reborn?_

_ según parece si-dijo Reborn ocultando su rostro bajo su fedora pero aquella sonrisa no paso desapercibida_

* * *

**En la azotea:**

_Gokudera...dime has pensado con quien te gustaría perder las orejas?_

Dijo el deportista con una sonrisa que ocultaba todo signo de verdadera curiosidad.

_friky del béisbol pero que carajos te pasa!?-sonrojo- por que debería de decirte!-tratando de calmarse-_

_bueno es que yo ya lo decidí y quería saber para no tener que luchar por esa misma persona_

_eh?!_

_si, no quiero que sea una competencia así que quiero saber si no es la misma persona_

_bu...bueno...-sonrojo- a...aun no pienso en nadie...no creo que halla una chica que me guste...por el momento solo pienso en ayudar a juudaime para que pierda sus orejas, a...aun que suene extraño.-ríe nervioso-_

_y tu?_

_bueno siempre me a gustado una persona pero creo que no se a dado cuenta es muy despistado y algo torpe, pero eso le hace ver mas lindo...-ríe-..espero que pronto tenga una oportunidad de estar con esa persona_

_torpe?..despistado? Lindo!? Estas hablando de juudaime!?-histérico- pero que cosas dices el! El... El no puede estar contigo!_

_no hablo de Tsuna!_

Dijo el moreno algo sonrojado y molesto ya que parecía que su querido nekito no notaba que se refería a este,suspiro en resignación y siguió con la platica.

_no hablas de juudaime?_

_no!...dios-se acaricia la cien- veras el que me gusta es otra persona, no es Tsuna, Tsuna es solo un amigo-suspira- que hay de ti...te interesa Tsuna?_

_claro que me interesa!_

_oh ya veo-depresión-_

_ después de todo soy su mano derecha espero que juudaime encuentre a esa persona con la cual regrese a la normalidad-ríe- le apoyare siempre-_

_oh ya veo... Que bien...supongo..._

_por que tanto interés?_

_uhmm solo digamos que eso me alivia en sobremanera-le sonríe des preocupadamente-_

* * *

**En algun lugar de Namimori:**

_Yuni-chan estas segura de que esto es lo mejor?_

_claro que si Bya-chan...-le sonríe- tu... también debes participar en el juego._

_-mueve sus orejas- uhmm temía que dijeses eso...-suspira- pero así podre estar cerca de "esa" persona kukukuku_

_te refieres a..._

_shhh! No lo digas sera un secreto el que sera mi presa kukukuku pero dime extenderemos mas esto?_

_extender?_

_ya sabes...-sonríe- como al caballo salvaje y a los Varia-ríe-_

_realmente estas disfrutando esto no?_

_mucho Yuni-chan.._

Ambos chicos se sonrieron como si de una travesura se tratase y valla que si lo era después de todo, jugarían a perder las orejas, y como llegaron a este juego bueno.

* * *

**Hace algunas semanas:**

_Yuni-chan leíste al manga que te envié?_

Pregunto una de los miembros del grupo de fujoshis que habían organizado los miembro eran:

1)Yuni

2)Chrome

3)Haru

4)Kyoko

5)Byakuran

6)Lussuria

Oh si dos chicos con intensiones ocultas o mas bien solo un chico no(?)

_claro que lo leí Haru-chan ame esa historia y lo de las orejas me parece magnifico!_

_oya..oya se ve que se divierten no?_

Dijo el albino en lo que entraba con una bolsa de malvabiscos para deleitarse en tal osada reunion

_se imaginan a los chicos de nekos?_

Dijo con brillo en sus ojos la arcobaleno del cielo

_kyaaa! Seria hermoso!_

Gritaron Chrome, Haru, Kyoko y Lussuria quien iba llegando al lugar.

_kukukuku se verian muy bien pero Tsunayoshi seria muy...uke violable no?_

Dijo el alvino en lo que se llevaba a la boca unos 10 malvaviscos los cuales engullia con una linda sonrisa en sus labios mientras todos asienten ante las palabras de el Vice presidente.

_tengo una idea! todos sabemos que entre los Vongola, Varia, Caballone y ...Byakuran, tienen un chico que les gusta no?_

_si?_

_que tal si hacemos un experimento_

_kukukuku que clase de experimento? Presi?_

_bueno...tomemos este manga!_

_"Loveless?"_

Leen todos el titulo y se les prende un foquito sobre su cabeza. Haciendo que todos cambiaran de expresionismo "oh si esto seria increíblemente divertido" pensaron todos en lo que escuchaban las palabras de su presidenta(?).

_byakuran crees poder hacerlo?_

_oya... Es una idea demasiado tentadora pero nesecitaria ayuda científica no crees?_

_le pediré al arcobalenos del trueno en ese caso_

Dijo Yuni con una sonrisa triunfal, en sus labios al imaginar como resultaría todo pero también teniendo en mente algo especial para el alumno de su tío después de todo Tsunayoshi seria el mas afectado por su pequeño experimento.

_y todos ustedes ayudaran a que esta sea consumida._

_consumida?_

_bueno tiene que se algo pequeño o una pildora o tambien alguna especie de vacuna, no?

_si es pastilla pueda ser disolvida en agua y nadie lo sabria,pero si decimos que es una vacuna...uhmm varios se negarian a tomarla asi que con esto esta decidido,no creen?_

_kukuku yo acepto_

_Haru acepta también desu~_

_hagamos lo mejor que podamos(Kyoko)_

_me pregunto que hará Squalo con el Jefe-rie- y también Bel-chan con Fran-chan jujujujuju_

_oh si!,esta decidido!_

_bien en Todo caso,manos a la obra!

Dijeron todo alzando sus manos hacia el cielo, la próxima semana seria una demasiado divertida para todos.

* * *

fin del cap

Espero que este cap tambien les agrade muchito, ustedes mis fans me hacen tan feliz XDDD, a los que dejaron Reviews gracias.

**18-Liatana-27**

**Yesi-K**

**yuko-jc**

**bianchixgokudera25**

**Katekyo1827R27X27**

**PrincessNanoha**

**destraik matsumoto**

gracias por sus reviews dare algunas aclaraciones desde ahora

el fic tengo pensado que sea con las siguientes parejas:

1)721827

2)10069

3)8059

Y roces XS,D18,726927,6918

ROCES! nada mas las parejas ya las definí así que no se molesten ni tampoco desprecien estas parejas,a mi me gustan así que solo les daré un despacito de lo que tengo en mente para este fic, espero que lo sigan ya que tengo algunas maldades planeadas XD muajajajajajajaja

Eso es todo y hasta la proxima

CIAO!


	3. Chapter 3

Autora: Nuvys568

Parejas:

Genero: Romance/¿Humor?/Familia.

Rating: M+.

Summary: Tsuna lleva varios días con mal presentimiento, algo no esta bien y este lo sabe, suspira pesadamente teniendo su hiper intuición resonando, pero que es este presentimiento? y por que es que siempre las cosas extrañas le pasan a el?

Advertencia: Esta historia es yaoi , clasificación M, aun no bien establecidas (ideas?) OoC y Semi- AU

Disclaimer: KHR pertenece a Akira Amano-sensee~

Narración.

-acciones.-

"pensamientos"

* * *

**NUVYS568**

**PRESENTA**

**Mia vita passata cambio per il futuro**

**Cap 3**

Tsuna regresaba en si cada vez que entraba a clases, pero ahora se sentía algo...incomodo? Si mucho esa maldita cola quería salir y moverse libremente si ningún problema pero no~ de por si todos se reirían de el a menos que... Una sonrisa burlona se presentó en el rostro del castaño en lo que Yamamoto y Gokudera tenian un escalofrió que les recorrió toda la columna vertebral, Mukuro y Hibari sintieron unas malas intenciones mas no sabían a quien correspondía tal aura.

Claro al tener categorizado al pobre Tsuna jamás pensarían en que era este el que planeaba una siniestra travesura, el timbre dio su aviso de finalización de clases fue cuando Tsuna de alguna manera había logrado evadir a Yamamoto y Gokudera ahora este se dirigía a la oficina de Hibari Kyoya el prefecto sádico y temido de toda la pobre ciudad de Namimori.

Tsuna toco la puerta de la oficina y espero por un gran, elocuente y significativo.

_uhm_

Tsuna entendió eso como un "entre" y así sin más deslizo la puerta y entro, Hibari subió un momento su mirada para ver al castaño este simplemente se fue a sentar a uno de los sofás en lo que esperaba por el mayor quien parecía estar muy ocupado firmando y leyendo algunos papeles.

_que quieres herbívoro?_

Dijo en un tono molesto el azabache en lo que se levantaba de su asiento y rodeaba el escritorio para ir hacia donde el castaño estaba sentado.

_quisiera confirmar algo~

Dijo el castaño en un tono burlón, mientras sonreía de una forma algo tenebrosa, oh gracias lecciones para ser malvado!(?).

_que quieres saber?_

Tsuna no hizo nada solo se levantó, camino hacia Hibari y ante el asombro y agrado de este Tsuna revelaba sus orejitas.

_Hi-Hibari-san...me veo bien?_

Oh si grandes dotes de actuación y control mental muajajajaja, pensó el castaño en lo que tiernamente giraba su rostro, dejaba sus ojos brillosos y sus mejillas rosaditas oh si Hibari viólame!

El azabache evito abalanzarse ante el chico y solo desvió levemente la mirada y asintió.

_te quedan bien_

_en serio?_

Tsuna se acercó más al azabache y poso sus manos en el pecho del mayor.

_Hibari-san me dejas ver tus orejas?_

Sus ojos tenían un enorme y violable ternura que Hibari solo suspiro y de entre sus cabellos oscuros aparecieron dos orejitas de neko de color negro con el centro rosado, Tsuna lo dudo un momento pero llevo sus manos hasta las orejitas del mayor y comenzó a acariciarlas, sin darse cuenta que el mayor estaba con un leve sonrojo y comenzaba a ronronear. Oh si damas y tal vez caballeros (?) Hibari Kyoya estaba RONRONEANDO!

Tsuna se sonrojo y se inclinó sobre el mayor dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Hibari abrió los ojos y se encontró con los ojos naranjas del menor, este le sonrió y asintió como diciéndole está bien.

Hibari le tomo del mentón y le dio un beso en los labios, al principio sinceramente Tsuna se asustó pero después poco a poco fue correspondiendo el beso para hacer de este mas apasionado.

De un momento a otro, ambos chicos ya estaban en el mueble y Hibari era quien estaba encima del lindo nekito castaño.

_Hibari-san...no debemos..._

_eres mío Sawada Tsunayoshi_

_lo...lo seré pero...tienes que ayudarme en algo_

_ayudarte? De qué forma? -besándole el cuello-_

_yo... Quiero estar tranquilamente en el instituto con las orejas y la cola, pero... Si solo lo hago yo, todos se reirán de mí...por eso..._

Tsuna elevo la vista y allí estaba su mejor arma, tenía pequeñas lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas, aquellos grandes ojos vidriosos que le observaban solo a él.

_que es lo que tienes en mente?_

_yo...quiero que Hibari-san muestre sus orejas conmigo._

_..._

En si a Hibari las orejas y la cola se le hacía completamente indiferente pero... A decir verdad el mantenerlas ocultas por no ser parte del uniforme de Namimori(?)

_supongo...que podría tomarlo en cuenta.._

Dijo el azabache pensando si debería ser correcto, además con un Tsunayoshi con cola y orejas al aire libre + una correa sería una linda mascota...Hibari se sorprendió ante sus propios pensamientos ahora estaba pensando a tener a Tsunayoshi como mascota? Con una correa? llevo su mano a su cien y froto un poco.

Tsuna en cambio solo le observaba y tenía una sonrisa victoriosa posada en sus labios.

_Hibari-san..._

el aludido escucho que el menor le llamaba así que dirigió su vista al chico este le dio un repentino beso en los labios, para después lamerlos, Hibari pensó que estaba loco ya que juro que escucho un sutil ronroneo de parte del castaño.

* * *

**Con Yamamoto y Gokudera:**

Gokudera estaba buscando a su querido Juudaime, a decir verdad ni se había dado cuenta hasta que el idiota del beisbol le había señalado que su amigo y jefe estaba solo por el instituto

_Juudaime...donde esta?_

Dijo el peli plateado en lo que caminaba por los corredores buscando en cada salón, Yamamoto se mantenía unos pasos atrás del oji verde.

_crees que esta con Hibari?_

_eso es imposible!_

Dijo Gokudera muy molesto, pero pese a esto la auto proclamada mano derecha del Vongola sabía muy bien que Tsuna no se atrevería a entrar solo a ese temible oficina.

Gokudera estaba tan distraído caminando con aquella duda infundada por el jugador de beisbol que no se dio cuenta cuando llego hasta las escaleras, dio un paso en falso perdiendo el equilibrio con la primera grada, así que se asustó cuando se dijo ver al final de las gradas, mas nunca espero que alguien le tomase de la cadera y le atrajera hacia su pecho.

Gokudera se sonrojo de golpe al sentir aquel pecho entrenado al que se le sentían los músculos, sus manos había ido a dar justo al pecho del moreno.

_que...que haces?_

El italiano sentía a un las manos del moreno sobre su cadera, su corazón se aceleró, sin entender por qué?.

_estas bien?_

Contesto Yamamoto con otra pregunta ignorando completamente la primera pregunta del oji verde..

_si...e...estoy bien, no me fije que ya estábamos al final del corredor_

No entendía como carajos no le había apartado de golpe pero aquel calor y la textura del cuerpo del otro le hacía sentir...

Voces?...Gokudera miro como dos chicas venían caminando por el corredor, rápidamente Gokudera dio un leve empujón a su salvador y luego desvió la vista, estaba completamente sonrojado y lo peor era que al ser su piel tan nívea el sonrojo se notaba demasiado.

_Gokudera?_

_va...vámonos ya...-ríe nervioso y comienza a bajar casi corriendo las escaleras olvidando por completo que su querido Juudaime estaba perdido_

Yamamoto noto el sonrojo de su lindo peli plateado mas no dijo nada y siguió caminando yendo tras el italiano que se veía adorable para él.

* * *

**Con Mukuro:**

_kufufufu que haces aquí?_

_yo? Uhmm te venia a ver, no puedo hacerlo?_

_no...no puedes lárgate malvavisco con patas no quiero verte_

Dijo Mukuro con algo de veneno en sus palabras, el pensar que Byakuran le había derrotado en el futuro aun no le agradaba mucho que pudiera decirse.

_Vamos no seas maloso_

Le dijo Byakuran Gesso mientras movía su colita y orejitas,Que Fuck! realmente le hacían ver endemoniada mente bien, Mukuro sintió que la estupidez le invadía demasiado tiempo con Tsunayoshi le estaban atrofiando su muy y lindo cerebrito sádico y malvado(?).

_Esto es en parte tu culpa asi que por que no te largas!_

_Mi culpa?_

_Si por tu culpa tengo estas monstruosidades en mi cabeza!_

El albino se acerco a Mukuro quedando a unos pasos de este, Byakuran sonrió y con sus manos tomo las orejitas de el peli azul en lo que con su cola tomaba la colita del contrario y le daba sutiles caricias Mukuro ante este acto se sonrojo y pateo al albino que evidentemente esquivo el ataque, Mukuro saco su tridente y cuando estaba listo para atacar al malvavisco este ya estaba tras el y con su cola envolvió la cadera del ilusionista para darle un fugaz beso en la mejilla.

_pero que demonios!_

Mukuro se alarmo ante la cercanía del albino y una vez mas cuando se aparto de este y Mukuro se giro el peli blanco ya no estaba y ahora sobre su mueble había una bolsa de malvaviscos sobre su mueble favorito.

_tsk que Cazzo fue eso?_

Por alguna razón extraña su corazón estaba algo acelerado, pero prefirió olvidarle y mejor ir a molestar a alguien...oh mas bien dicho molestar al lindo gatito castaño y ver si podía ganar el juego de este.

Con su tridente ya en mano este fue envuelto en su nube característica de color índigo y dejando el salón vació(?)

_Byakuran-sama esta seguro de esto?_

Pregunto la chica con el parche en lo que estaba recostada en el muro fuera del salón donde su maestro momentos antes estuvo.

_fufufufu claro que si, Muku-chan sera mio,es por ello que Chrome-chan debe vigilar lo para mi._

_pero a Mukuro-sama le gusta Bossu_

_fufufufu por ahora, haré que solo piense en mi y olvide a Tsu-chan para solo pensar en mi_

_y eso como lo hará_

_acoso sexual!_

Chrome se sonrojo y desvió la vista el solo hecho de imaginar como Byakuran acosaría sexualmente a su maestro le hacía querer gritar de la emoción pero aun no era momento debía estar segura de que el plan de ambos resultara.

_en ese caso, Byakuran-sama debe ir a Namimori Chuu_

_Es allí donde fue Muku-chan?_

_si_

_en ese caso_

Byakuran se inclinó y beso la mejilla de la chica para sacar sus alas y salir del lugar, debía encontrarse con su linda piñita


End file.
